Electronic circuits are designed using increasingly greater integration and/or smaller design features to attain increased processing power and/or increased portability. The demands of such electronic circuitry are often met by increasing the efficiency of power supplies. The efficiency of a switching power supply is dependent upon a pulse width modulation signal that is used to control a power switching element of a power supply. However, the efficiency of the power supply is often affected by operating conditions that are unknown (or not understood well) at the time of the design of the switching power supply (or the design of control components of the switching power supply). As the diversity of electronic circuit designs increase, switching power supplies often require an increase in flexibility in order to be able to meet or exceed increasingly strict operating requirements.